STREACHAILT
by ACSmart
Summary: After you became a wrestler, you've met Sheamus. At first you did not like him, but after a while you began to tolerate him. Is it a start of a new kind of relationship or something that will change your world forever?
1. Chapter 1

You spent all of your life living on the streets of Dublin, Ireland as an orphan for as long as you can remember. You had to fight to survive, for fighting is all you know how to do. One day you saw a red-head girl being attack by a knife welding man. You were only 12 at the time but you knew you had to stop him. You went into the abandon building that was behind the guy and got to the roof, from there the red-head saw you and the guy turned. Soon as he turned, you attack him from above. After a while, the guy ran away in fear.

"T-th-tha-thank you." She said still scared.

"It's nothing." You told her, "Go home, it getting dark. It's too dangerous for you to be out too late."

"Hey! Aren't you too young to be out this late?" The red-head said.

You ignore her because you hate it when people say that to you. You walk away before she could say anything else. You decide to go to the abandoned train station to hunker down for the night.

The birds' cry woke you up and you quickly found a place to hide for you knew something spooked the birds.

"Check everywhere for the girl, you have the drawing to identify her!" said a male with a deep Irish accent. "Are you sure that she is only 12 and you followed her here?"

"I was followed?!" You whispered to yourself very quietly.

"Yes, I had a good look at her. She fought the knife welding guy off." You recognized that voice as the red hair girl you saved.

"That bitch!" You said to yourself as you are making your way to the roof.

You wonder to yourself, what does she wants and why. You kept yourself out of sight of the police and the red head. You knew that you had to leave the place or they will find you, so you began to look for a way to slip away. Then you saw it, a line of cargo boxes that lead to the woods. You knew that the woods are only located in one park, which just happened to be in the middle of the city.

Setting your sight on the closest cargo box, you wait for the cost to be clear then you jump. You landed lightly and without a sound for you know that the cargo boxes are old and will echo. You safely made it to the woods and head to the park's pond. You came across 2 hikers on a trail and before they saw you, you climbed the tree.

"Hey I heard that the police are looking for someone, you know who?" Said the 1st hiker.

"A 12 year old girl. Here the drawing." The 2nd hiker showed the drawing to the 1st.

"Hey, I've seen that girl!"

"When?" Ask the 2nd hiker.

"last week, haven't seen her since."

"Well, if you see her you must inform the police."

"You know I will" said the 1st hiker.

As the hikers left your sight, you caught a gimp of the drawing of you.

"Wonderful, now I must stay out of sight as I make my way to my hideout." You whispered.

You are now 18 and you have been hiding from the police since you saved the red hair girl. They have been looking for you on and off, there are times that they have to call off the search but that only gave you 3-5 month of rest. When you move around, you had to use the roofs of every building so you'll never get spotted. As you are looking for some food, A sign caught your attention.

You stopped to read the sign which says "Is fighting the only thing you know? If so, come be a wrestler at Irish Whip Wrestling!"

This gave you the hope you never had before. As you make your way to IWW, you put up your very long brown with blond and red highlight into a bun.

You walk in the IWW building and you saw the red-hair girl but she did not recognize you.

"Are you here to be a wrestler?" She asks.

You nodded your head, not wanting to say a word to her.

"Follow me then."

You followed her to a big room which contains a small gym area, a ring and medical area.

"Mr. O'Brian, this young lady would like to be a wrestler."

The guy walked around you as if he is examining you.

"Tell me about yourself young lady." He asks you with his Irish accent.

"Fighting is all I know. I've been living on the street for as long as I can remember." You told him.

The red-head gasped and look at you shocked. "You're the one who saved me!" She said.

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Mr. O'Brian asks with anger in his voice.

When she did not answer, he looks at you. So you told him about the incident that happened 6 years ago and you also told him that you have been hiding from the police because of her.

Mr. O'Brian ask you to wait until he return, he left the room with Anna. You knew by the tone in his voice he was not happy with Anna. He soon returns but this time, Anna was not with him.

"My apologies about Anna action, I will make sure that the police around the world call off the search."

"Thanks you, Mr. O'Brian." You said hiding your anger.

You could not believe that the police around the world are looking for you, but you feel that you can trust Mr. O'Brian.

"What qualification is there for me to be a wrestler?" You ask with interest.

"You have to be trained and you must be fit and healthy. Training is not going to be an issue because IWW is also a school. You appear to be fit and I do have concern about your health."

A group of medical staff enter the room and a nurse comes to you.

"Please follow me, Miss." She said.

You followed her to room.

"Please change in to this and let your hair out, Miss."

She hand you the strange gown. You took the gown and went into the room and change. As your letting your hair down, you heard the nurse telling you to leave your underwear on. You double-check to make sure you did not take them off before leaving the room with your old, torn, dirty clothes in hand. The nurse saw your clothes and took it. You notice that she was disgusted by the look, smell, and the feel of your clothes.

"Come with me."

You follow her to the medical area in the large room.

"Have a seat"

The nurse said while pointing at the examining table.

"The doctors will be in soon. I will find you some clean cloth to wear."

Soon after she left, a large group of doctors came in. The long examination is finally over because you had to get all the shots and vaccination you never got. You were very glad when the doctors left and the nurse came back with some fresh, clean clothes and shoe. After changing in to the new clothes and shoe, you follow back to the large room and to the ring area.

"Have a nice day, Miss." said the nurse.

"Thank you for the clothes and shoe, nurse!" You said as she was leaving.

"Show me what you got." Said a female voice.

You turned around and saw a muscular, blond girl.

"Let go! Get in the ring and show me what you got!"

You look in the ring and saw a skinny girl ready to fight. You got in the ring and before you could do anything, the skinny girl attack you. You were not impressed at all because her attacks hardly inflicted any pain. You just as you attack her, the blond girl told the skinny girl to leave the ring. As the skinny girl left, a muscular girl enters the room.

"You're a bit powerful than Ashley. We will see how well you do against Natalya." Said the blond girl.

Natalya enters the ring and attacks you. You fought her off with ease. She got out of the ring and walk over to the blond girl.

"Beth, she is too powerful and dangerous to be in the Diva division."

"I thought so, thank for telling me Natalya."

They both leave the room.

After a while, an overly muscular guy enters the room.

"So you're the girl who can't be in the Diva division. Well I have something for you."

A muscular, pasty white, red hair guy came in the room and stood in front of the ring.

"Say hello to the Irish Curse, Sheamus O'Shaunessy."

As SOS enters the ring, you prepare yourself for the big fight. SOS lunges at you but you dodge his attack. With his back facing you, you attack him. SOS counters your attack with the War Sword. The move has caught you off guard, but you got back up and shook off the pain to fight back. After fighting for a while, you've weaken SOS.

"That's enough, we are done." The overly muscular guy said then leaves the room.

You notice that SOS was still in the ring but you did not care. You sat on the edge of the ring with your back against the ropes. You never felt this much pain but you never fought like this before. As you are catching your breath, SOS sits next to you.

"Not bad for a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?" You did not like what he said.

"You'll know what I mean by that. This is the last time you'll see me, because I'm no longer in this company." He smiles at you, winking before leaving the room.

You saw a dwarf enter the room with a smile on his face. You got down from the ring wondering what will happen next. You were surprised when he held out his hand, but you shook his hand anyway.

"My name is Hornswoggle, what your name?"

"Umm" Name? You grew up as an orphan.

"Well in that case, how does Celtic Sound?"

"Ok." You said, kind of liking the name he gave you.

"All right, I'll be taking you to your room!"

You stood there not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" He grabs your wrist and takes you to your room.

"Here we are your very own room! Everything you need is here, I'll be checking in on you at 9:00." He began to leave.

"Hey!" you yelled out.

He turned around and answered, "What is it, Celtic?"

"Thanks for the name, Hornswoggle." You said with a smile.

You never smiled before and you never experience the feeling you have.

"No problem!"

You watch him leave then you go in your room. You saw the time, 8:00 pm. One hour before he return to check on you. You went into the bathroom and decide to take a long bath. You got out and put on some pj and look at the clock again 9:00. You hear a knock on the door, you knew who it was. You open the door,

"Hello Hornswoggle."

"I see that you made yourself at home! Good night, Celtic!"

"Good night." You smiled again, closing your door. You got into the bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mother, can I work in the garden with you?" You ask with a smile waiting for her to answer.

"Celtic, it time to get up." Said a voice very faintly.

"Celtic, breakfast will be ending soon. Come on, get up." You open your eyes and saw Hornswoggle.

"Where am I? Right, that was a dream." You said as you sighted.

"What the dream about?" Hornswoggle ask.

"A dream that I always wanted." You told him, not wanting to talk about it.

"It ok, if you don't want to talk about it I won't ask." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." You said with a smile, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Oh, well today is my last day. But there is no need to worry. We have a lot to do." He said with a smile. "let get some breakfast."

"This is the cafeteria." Said Hornswoggle. "You must remember this, this is the ONLY place where you can eat. You must not take your food and leave the cafeteria."

"Why?" You ask.

"Because you will be kick out. Trust me, I've seen it happen all the time."

"Got it, I'll keep that in mind."

"I have to go and do a few things, I'll be back."

"Ok." You told him.

You went in line to get your breakfast.

"Hey, look at this. We have a girl in our division." Said a Scottish voice.

"Hey lass, how did you get in our division? Did you cheat?" Said a Australian voice.

"You idiots, you'll pay for this."You thought to yourself.

You found a table where you can sit alone and sat there. You stared at your food wondering how you are going to make them pay for what they said, then you heard a voice.

"Mind if we sit here?" a voice ask.

"We won't bite." Said another voice.

You look up and was 2 divas standing with their food.

"Sure, …"

"Just don't bother you, got it."

"AJ, stop that."

The blond and black hair diva said to the brown hair diva.

"Sorry about that, she does that all the time. My name is Kaitlyn." She told you.

"And mine is AJ."

You did not know what to say.

"Her name is Celtic, she is not used to talking to people." It was Hornswoggle.

"I knew I saw you from somewhere. You was the orphan that know how to fight." Said Kaitlyn.

"I saw you fight the guy off from the poor kid. Since then, I've always wanted to be like you." Said AJ.

They all sat down began to eat, soon breakfast was over. You saw AJ and Kaitlyn leave for their class.

"What do we do now?" You ask.

"Well, you'll be starting class in 2 days. Until then, we walk around and learn the rules." Hornswoggle told you.

You followed him around and learn the rules, you've ask questions of the rules you could not understand. He explained every questions you've ask and made sure you understood them.

"Look at that! We got done much sooner than I thought." He said with a smile.

"Hey, there is something I want to tell you before you leave. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Of course, follow me." He told you.

You followed him to the courtyard then into the woods, soon he stop at the flower field that surrounds base of the waterfall.

"Wow, this is pretty!" You said as you look around.

It felt like a dream come true.

"Yep, this is the place I like to go when I'm in a bad mood or just want to be alone. Now, What is it you want to tell me Celtic?"

"Everything about me."

You told him every thing about your life, your struggles to survive; how you became a fighter. You also told him all of your dreams and nightmares.

"Wow, no girl like you should never go through that. But I'm glad that things are now getting better for you."

"Yeah, I agree. It almost dinner, we should be heading back."

"You are right. Come on, let go!"

After you ate diner, you went to find Hornswoggle.

"Hey, just want to thanks you for everything. And for being a good friend."

"No problem, Celtic. We will always be friends, no matter how far apart we are. Beside our path will cross again." He said with a smile. "Bye, Celtic."

"Bye." You told him.

As you are making your way back to your room, you heard AJ and Kaitlyn in the gym. You went in and sat on the bench not sure what to say.

"Hey, its Celtic." Said AJ as she got Kaitlyn attention.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kaitlyn and AJ did not know what to do.

"I like to be your friend." You told them with a shy smile.

Kaitlyn started to laugh. "There is no need to be shy, Celtic. You want friend well, you got 2 friends."

They smiled and hugged you. They thought you how to use the gym equipment and what stretching you should use. When you heard the bell ring, you knew you have to your room because it almost time for bed.

"Hey, we'll follow you." They said.

"Ya, that sounds awesome." You smiled.

Once you reach your room, you turned around and hugged them.

"Good night, guys."

"Night Celtic."

You spent the next 2 days in the gym working out. You wanted to be ahead so when you're in class tomorrow, you won't be behind and you can handle the guys better. You ran on the treadmill, lifted weights, did some push-ups, sit ups, you punch the punching bag and you swam laps in the indoor pool. AJ and Kaitlyn was impressed by your work outs.

"Wow, you are totally different then a few days ago." Said AJ.

"You've gotten muscular. I wish I could do that." Said Kaitlyn.

"I've gained weight. I use to be 110 lbs, now I'm 195 lbs." You told them with a smile.

"Hey, can we join you?" Ask AJ and Kaitlyn.

"You are more then welcome to."

You worked out with them until the final bell rang.

"Night girls, see you tomorrow after class" You told them with a smile.

You just got your pj on when you heard someone knocking at your door. You went and open the door and you saw Beth standing there.

"The name is Beth Phoenix, I am here to tell you that I will be taking you to your class in the morning."

"Thanks for telling telling me that, Beth."

"You will call me Phoenix from now on, got that Celtic?"

"Yes, I apologize Phoenix." She left and you closed the door.

"I don't like you, Phoenix." You told yourself as you got in bed.

You got ready for your class, thanks to AJ and Kaitlyn, long before you heard Phoenix at your door. You open the door and told her that you're ready.

"You're arrogant and cocky. Don't let that get in your way when you are fighting. It will cost you everyting." She told you as she showed you your class. "Good luck, you'll need it. the last girl did not make it."

"Have a seat, Celtic." You recognize the voice, It was the overly muscular guy.

You found a seat and sat down.

"My name is Ryback. I will be your trainer. You will follow my instructions, if you don't you will be kick out of IWW permanently." He said with a scary tone.

You heard a guy laughing.

"What so funny, Bo?"

"Nothing, sir." He said very quick.

You saw that he was sacred of him.

"Now, we will be working out for the next 4 month. Any whiner or weakling will be kick out. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone including you said.

The next 4 month was brutal, but you was quick to learn. Ryback would get onto someone if they are doing the workout wrong. From their mistakes, you never got yelled at by Ryback.

"Now that the 4 month workout is over, look around. Notice how small this class have gotten."

You look around and realize that he was right, there was 42 but now there is only 12 left.

"For the next 6 month, we will be training. This is the real deal, you must listen and follow my instructions. If you don't…" His tone have change because his voice have gotten scarier. "Someone will get hurt. And when that happens, you will be kick out. Class dismiss."

You got up to leave but you heard your name.

"Celtic, we need to talk."

You followed him to his office and sat down in the chair.

"I have notice that I have not gotten on you during the 4 month workout, did you get any help outside of class?"

"No sir, I have not. I have been learning from other's mistakes." You told him.

"I see, I have notice that it looks like you have started the workout a few days before class started. care to explain?"

"Kaitlyn and AJ showed me how to use the equipment in the gym but I thought it would be better if I put myself where I can manage the guys better." You told him. "If I ever have to defend myself." You added.

"In that case, you know how to plan ahead." He told you. "That is not the reason I called you, Celtic. I called you because I see a great potential in you."


	3. Chapter 3

The training has begun. Ryback showed a move and instructed everyone to copy the move.

"Bo, what the hell is that? I know I did not show that, now copy what I told you to copy."

"Yes Sir."

He yelled at everyone. You copied the move and you heard him call your name.

"Celtic have just copied the move I showed you. Celtic, do it again. Everyone, you will watch her."

You copied the move again.

"That is what you are supposed to do!"

The bell rang.

"Everyone, get the hell out of my sight." He said in a scary tone.

You got your lunch and went to sit with Kaitlyn and AJ but Bo and 2 other blocked you. You remember Hornswoggle telling you not to get into any fight or you would get kicked out.

"This is the girl I was telling you about Drew, Austin." Said Bo.

"You think you're better than us?" Said the Scottish guy who you assume is Drew.

"Well you are wrong." Said the Australian guy who you also assume is Austin.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Bo shouted which caught everyone attention.

You stood your ground because you have no reason to be afraid of them.

"We will teach you a lesson." Bo said as he shoved you.

You fell to the ground but you kept yourself from attacking. They was about to kick you when Kaitlyn, AJ, and Phoenix got in front of them.

"Do you want to be kick out?" Phoenix asked.

"No, let go boys." They left.

"What was that about?" Asked AJ as she help you up.

"I don't know." You told them.

"AJ. Kaitlyn. leave us, now." Kaitlyn looked at you before leaving.

"Follow me." She told you.

You followed her to a office.

"This is my office, Celtic. What we talk about here will stay here, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ryback told me what he told you and I agreed with him. You do have great potential in you. He asked me to watch you because as you learn how to fight, you will be in a situation like you was just in."

"He pretty much asked you to be my body-guard."

"No. I will not be by your side 24/7. I'm just simply checking on you from time to time."

"I see." You did not like what you just heard.

"You can go now, Celtic."

"Thanks." You left her office and found AJ and Kaitlyn in the cafeteria.

"Hey what was that about?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I wish I could tell you."

"Here, have some of my lunch." Said AJ.

"You can have some of mine too."

"Thanks guys."

"Drew is the Scottish guy." Kaitlyn told you.

"And Austin is the Australian guy."

"Just as I thought. This is the second time I saw them. Bo is in my class."

"Just be careful with Bo. I heard that if he think you are getting a special treatment, he will attack you to get you kick out." AJ whispered.

"Got it." You told her.

The next 6 month was far more brutal than the 4 month of work out. Ryback would show a move and everyone would copy it. He would always yell at Bo, but he always have you show the class the move. Every 4th week is the practice week and Ryback would have you sit at his desk because you copied every move perfectly. You knew that this will cause a rivalry with Bo but you did not care. You was not new with this rivalry, You had many while you was living on the streets.

You went to the courtyard because you knew that you can get in a fight and no one would know about it.

"WHO THE HE'LL YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Bo yelled.

"I would just walk away because you don't know me at all." You told him. You knew that you can take him out with ease.

"Bo, the chairman wants to see you." Said Ryback.

Bo left not wanting to make him mad.

"You were going to fight him, aren't you?"

"I was not planing to but I will if I have too."

"I did not ask Beth Phoenix to watch you, SOS did."

You was puzzled to hear that.

"Why did that annoying Irish ass ask Phoenix to watch me then tell her to say Ryback instead of him?" You thought to yourself. "Why?"

"I do not know, but you will once WWE present a contract to you in a few years."

"Thanks."

He nodded and left. You went to the waterfall in the woods. You stayed there until it was time to eat dinner.

"We were looking for you." Said Kaitlyn as you sat down with your dinner.

"Why?"

"Dean and Austin said that you turned Bo in to the chairman." Said AJ.

"I don't know who the chairman is."

"It Mr O'Brian." Kaitlyn told you.

"Oh him, I have not seen him since I went throughout the medical stuff."

"Same with all of us." Said Kaitlyn.

"My guess is that if he summons you to his office, that is not a good thing."

"It looks that way." Kaitlyn told you.

"The ones that went to his office was never seen again." AJ added.

"What are You thinking about?" Asked Kaitlyn.

"Something tells me that he will be seen again. That I would have to be like the myth of the female Celtic Warrior." You told them.

You notice that they never heard the myth before.

"Are we allow to spend the night in a friend room? If so how many?" You asked.

"If Phoenix allows us to and we can have no more than 3 guests in our room." AJ and Kaitlyn told you.

"Ok, I'll have to see if she will let me. See you guys tomorrow."

You went to Phoenix's office. You saw that she was in so you knocked at her door.

"Come in."

You open her door and she looked up.

"Need something Celtic?"

"Yes, can I invite 2 of my friends to spend the night?"

"Sit down. I need to explain you the rules."

You sat in a chair that was next to her desk.

"You cannot have more than 3 people in your room. You must not help them with any thing that they learn in their class. You must not sneak out of your room to their room for any reason. You must not be too loud. You can only invite your friends once every other week. Do you understand the rule?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, you can invite them to spend the night."

"Thank you Phoenix."

You left her office and went to find Kaitlyn and AJ.

You found them in the gym but they was not alone, Drew and Austin was there too. Only Kaitlyn and AJ notice you so you tilted your head in the direction of your room. Kaitlyn look in the direction of her room, which was to your left, then turned to the direction to your room. AJ tilted her head at an angle in the direction of her room then to the direction to your room. Her room in the same area to Kaitlyn's room but upstairs. You nodded and went to your room and waited for them.


End file.
